tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Kraang Enemy
A Kraang Enemy ist die 10. Episode von Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014). Handlung Die Folge beginnt auf den Dächern von New York: '''Die Turtles und Miwa sind gerade auf Nächtlicher Patrouille, auf einmal hören sie Kraang-Blasterschüße, sie schauen nach unten und sehen einen Alligatormutanten der gegen die Kraang kämpft: Mikey: Wir müssen diesen Mutanten helfen! Raph: Also müssen muss ich dem Garnichts! Mikey: Doch er kämpft gegen die Kraang und Splinter hat gesagt der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Bro. Donnie: Das hat er gewiss etwas anders formuliert. Miwa: Helfen wir ihn nun oder nicht? Mikey: Wir Helfen ihm! Leo: Mikey nicht! Mikey: Booyakashaaa! Mikey springt vom Dach: Leo: Na los kommt helfen wir Mikey! Leo, Donnie, Raph und Miwa springen auch runter und beteiligen sich am Kampf: Kraang 1: Kraang vernichtet die die bekannt sind als die Turtles! Danach den der bekannt ist als Alligatormutant! Kraang 2: Positiv! Nun schießen die Kraang auf die Turtles und den Alligatormutanten, der Alligatormutant fällt zu Boden: Mikey: Nein! Leo: Wir zerstören erst mal die Restlichen Kraangdroiden und dann kümmern wir uns um den Mutanten! Mikey: Na dann los! Die Turtles und Miwa zerstören die Restlichen Kraangdroiden: Mikey: Und jetzt helfen wir dem Mutanten! Die Turtles und Miwa gehen zu dem Mutanten: Mikey: Hallo wie geht es dir? Leo: Der ist wahrscheinlich ohnmächtig. Mikey: Splinter wird ihn helfen können. Los schaffen wir ihn ins Versteck! Raph: Nie im Leben Nehm ich so ein Monster mit ins Versteck! Mikey: Er ist kein Monster! Leo: Raph hat recht siehst du nicht wie der die Kraang vermöbelt hat? Theme Song Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles count it off! One, Two, Three, Four! Turtles! Mutant chain reaction Turtles! Never let us down Turtles! Ninjitsu action Turtles! It's a shell of a town! Turtles count it off! ONE! Leonardo's always in control TWO! ' The wise guy is Michelangelo' THREE! Donatello, he's the brains of the bunch FOUR! Count on Raphael to throw the first punch! (Agent Bishop, Baxter Stockman (In einem Exoskelett), Kraang-Subprime und Hun erscheinen) '''I love bein (I love bein') I love bein' a Turtle! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles count it off! One, Two, Three, Four! Turtles! There's no one better Turtles! (Shredder) "Watch out for Shredder!" Turtles They're like no others Turtles! Those teenage brothers One, Two, Three, Four! One, Two, Three, Four! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten Hauptteil Kurze Zeit später legen sie den Mutanten auf den Boden des Gemeinschaftsraums vom Versteck der Turtles: Raph: Ich kann nicht glauben dass er uns dazu überredet hat. Leo: Ich auch Nicht. Splinter betritt den Raum: Splinter: Was ist hier los? Miwa: Ehm naja ……. Mikey: Wir sahen beim über die Dächer springen einen Alligatormutanten der gegen die Kraang Kämpfte wir haben ihm geholfen aber er wurde von den Kraang ohnmächtig geschossen dann entschloss ich ihn ins Versteck zu schaffen erst waren die anderen Dagegen doch ich hab sie überredet. Splinter: Eine Weise Entscheidung Michelangelo. Leo,Raph,Donnie: Was? Splinter: Ich hätte auch nie geglaubt dass ich sowas sagen werde. Mikey: Und was machen wir jetzt mit ihm? Splinter: Sobald er aufwacht werdet ihr versuchen euch mit ihm anzufreunden! Leo: Ja Meister Splinter. Splinter verlässt den Raum. Kurze Zeit später Wacht der Mutant auf: Alligatormutant: Wo bin ich? Mikey: Na sieh mal an wer aufgewacht ist! Alligatormutant: Wer seid ihr und warum zum Sumpfteufel bin ich hier? Mikey: Ich bin Michelangelo Leo: Ich bin Leonardo Donnie: Ich bin Donatello Raph: Und ich bin Raphael. Alligatormutant: Und warum bin ich hier? Mikey: Damit du dich von den ganzen Kraang-Schüssen zu erholen kannst. Alligatormutant: Danke meine Freunde! Mikey: Zwei fragen hätte ich dann noch. Alligatormutant: Und welche? Mikey: Wie heißt du und woher kommst du? Alligatormutant: Ich habe überhaupt kein Namen. Mikey: Da ist dein Glückstag ich bin ein Genie im erfinden von Namen. Mikey schaut sich denn Mutanten genau an: Mikey: Hm, dein Kopf ist irgendwie Lederartig, wie wärs mit Lederschädel Schleder? Ah ich hab’s Leatherhead. Leatherhead: Leatherhead gefällt mit gut ich danke dir mein Freund. Und jetzt kommen wir zur zweiten Frage, Ich wurde von einen netten jungen Menschen aufgezogen bis thumb|Leatherheads grauenvolle Vergangenheit seine Eltern mich fanden und mich im Klo runterspülten später fanden mich die Kraang brachten mich in ihre Dimension und Machten Schreckliche grauenvolle dinge mit mir aber mein Willen konnten sie nicht brechen. Vor sechs Monaten entkam ich durch ihr Portal was sie nutzen um zur Erde gelangen. Mikey: Wir wärs wenn wir uns an den Kraang Rächen? Leatherhead: Ja! Mikey: Na dann los Mikey und Leatherhead verlassen das Versteck: Miwa: Sollten wir den beiden Folgen? Donnie: Ja! Leo: Na dann auf geht’s! Leo, Raph, Donnie und Miwa verlassen nun auch das Versteck. Kurze Zeit Später finden die vier ihren Bruder und ihren Freund die gegen die Kraang kämpfen: Mikey: Oh! Hi Jungs! Leo: Hi Mikey! Mikey: Könntet ihr aufhören zu Labern! Und mir beim Kämpfen helfen! Donnie: Das sagt der Richtige. Wenige Sekunden danach wird Mikey von zwei Kraangdroiden zu Boden getreten: Leatherhead: Michelangelo! Leo,Raph,Donnie,Miwa: Mikey! Leo: Los helfen wir Mikey! TURTLE POWER!!!!!!!!! Die Turtles greifen die Kraang an, sie werden jedoch kurze Zeit später von ihnen besiegt: Kraang 1: Kraang jetzt vernichte die die als Turtles bekannt sind! Kraang 2: Positiv! Leatherhead: Ihr werdet hier niemanden Vernichten! Leatherhead greift die Kraang an und zerstört alle: Leatherhead: Geht es euch gut meine Freunde? Mikey: Ja mir geht’s gut und wie siehts bei euch aus. Leo,Raph,Donnie,Miwa: Uns geht’s gut. Leatherhead: Mir auch! Mikey: Na dann ist ja alles gut. Ende Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten